goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The 2012 Comp School Showdown
This event is fictional. No real life examples, please! The 2012 Comp School Showdown '''is an event that consists of a fight between Zack Rosemond, who still did not know his real last name at the time, and Derek Watson. It has left several students and teachers wounded and one police officer dead, making it become the most deadliest and the most traumatizing school fight in the history of Comp School. This event has been depicted in the official Zack series episode, "Zack vs Derek." Prelude ''"Oh god. It has been a month since I got kicked out of karate, and I know at sometime I'm gonna get beat by Derek."'' ''-Zack (Zack vs Derek)'' While trying to get his lunch, Zack was saddened about last month. That was when he got kicked out of karate, Zack knows that he'll get himself handed to Derek at sometime. He grabs his lunch, closes the lockers, and walks to the lunch room. The Fight Begins ''"How dare you spill coke on me!!!! That's it!!! You need a good beating!!!! Any last words before I pound you?"'' ''(Zack slaps Derek in the face)'' ''"Are you asking me to beat you up?!!!"'' ''"Let's finish this once for all!"'' ''- Derek and Zack (Zack vs Derek)' Zack tripped on a rock that was on the ground and accidentally spilled coke on Derek while on the way to the lunchroom. The two begun to fight after Derek threatened to beat up Zack. Diesel Stooge tried to stop the fight, but Zack used him to hurt Derek. Derek dodged to avoid further injury, leaving Diesel on the ground. Derek, in retaliation, used his friend, Hassan, to knock him on the ground. The Fight Continues One of the students (the avatar of the original creator of the Zack series) witnessed the fight and had to call 999 in a heartbeat. Zack threw Derek to the ground and fought him hand to hand once again. Zack then pushed Derek away from him and crashed him through a wall where Mr. Alan's classroom is. Derek landed on top of Mr. Alan's desk and pushed Zack away after seeing him coming through the door. The showdown gets worse as Derek and Zack throw people and things all over the place. Derek took the high ground after dodging Kevin, but Zack would perform a flying ninja kick on him. Outnumbered, Derek shoves all the desks and chairs against the walls along with Zack, Kevin, Jake, Billy, Mr. Alan, and other young students. He thought he won his fight until Zack threw a beer bottle on his face. Led by police officer Flute, they enter the school campus in an attempt to end the fight. Derek took a gun away from one of the police officers and tried to kill Zack, but another police officer arrived in time to defend Zack. The police officer moved the lockers as Derek starts firing. Zack then took the gun away from the police officer and move the lockers. Derek then shot the unarmed police officer. The two began to shoot. All shots missed. The two then scattered and found eachother in an empty classroom, where they both attempt to kill one another before realizing their guns are out of ammo Zack decided to get rid of his gun and escape the school. while Derek was collecting some ammo that he and Zack found on the ground. The Fight Comes To An End Zack ran outside and stole a police car and drove away with little to know about Derek sneaking into the car. Derek tried to hurt Zack, but the police car crashed into the barn. Derek was thrown out of the glass windows and he landed on the hay. He started to bleed all over. After Zack called an ambulence, he got shot in the leg by the farmer that tried to do the same thing while he was running away from his family. A police officer had to arrest the farmer because of that. Aftermath Zack and Derek were unable to walk due to the wounds they had from their showdown, so they had to remain there for two weeks. Several hospital visits were made. One of those visitors was Zack's girlfriend, Kelly. She shared the news with Zack about what has been going on at the school. That was when the two start showing a deeper connection with one another. Derek's parents grounded Derek for 45 months for escalating that entire conflict. Zack's parents had to let Zack off the hook after seeing the results of him getting kicked out of karate. Before they even came back to school for their third year in 2013, both Zack and Derek have been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. Zack punctured a doctor in the chest while he was getting a flu shot at the doctor's office and even beat up Derek and three of his friends, including Kelly's little brother. Influence The showdown has influenced Claude, Gecko, Oscar, Susan Playerjoiner, and even Eddy to turn their backs on Zack for "causing" the showdown. Same for some of the students at the Los Angeles and GoAnimate High Schools. Kelly, Hassan, Dave, Joey, Brian, Kayla, Fred, Tom Playerjoiner, Holly, and even Zack's parents start to show some sympathy for him and try to support him. After the events of "Zack Becomes Hardcore", Derek decided to form a club so that he won't be the only one to get Zack back. Zack did the same, but kept it private. All that has led to the events of the newer episodes of the Zack series that The FunEditor4 made. Full Event Category:Events Category:Major events Category:Showdowns